PokeClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a PokeClan Cat. In PokeClan... Umbreon flicked his ears. --- Pikastar called a patrol to investigate borders. --- Emolga battle-trained Oshawott. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Charizard glided over to Pikastar. "What's wrong?" he asked. Vaporeon sighed. "I'll live with it because I love him." she mewed.Silverstar 21:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar sighed. "It's those (beep)mn rogues that keep following us around." he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Charizard streatched out his muscular wings. "I'll help teach those (Beep)mn rogues a leason," he meowed.Silverstar 21:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Let me come, Pikastar." Emolga growled, extending her claws. "Ooh, can I come?" Oshawott bounced. "Sure.'' Pikastar replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC)'' "What are you saying?" asked Glaceon to Charizard "I'll fight them, if I have to." Charizard meowed.Silverstar 21:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott reflected on his battle moves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ivysaur sighed. "I'm not going," he muttered.Silverstar 21:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar turned to him. "Why not?" he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:42, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ivysaur put his ears back. "There could be mothers and kits! I-I can't fight them!" he meowed.Silverstar 21:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry, did I miss something?" said Glaceon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:58, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "they're going after the rogues," mwed Ivysaur.Silverstar 22:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar huffed. "As if we would try ''to hurt ''kits." he muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Rogues?" said Glaceon. (Rogues?) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (No, not the rogues we rp, but just random agressive cats. They appeared a while ago.) Pikastar flicked his tail impatiently. "Yes." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (I know, I don't remember any rogues...) "Oh," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (Might wanna look through the archives... you'll find 'em.) Emolga flicked her ears. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (Those? But that was such a long time ago...) Glaceon padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (Meh, I just want something exciting. x3) Umbreon flicked his tail. "I'm staying, Pikastar." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (I keep forgeting about Gallade's personality, I keep making him act out of character by mistake :( ) Gallade padded up to Pikastar. "If you want, sir, I could go," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "If you feel you must, yes." he replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Gallade nodded. "Yes sir," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar nodded. "Last call if anyone wishes to come." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Before the patrol left, Gallade snuck behind the medicine den where he met Gardevoir. When they were sure no on was looking, he said "I love you." She gave him a small kiss and said "I love you too, Gallade; be safe." He nodded then ran off to join the patrol. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Emolga gave Oshawott some final tips. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) He waited for the patrol to leave. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Lucario was padding around, waiting for the patrol to leave. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Wait! I want to go on the patrol too!" said Violet, running up to Pikastar. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 16:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "My God, when are we going to leave!" thought Gallade, angrily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar flicked his tail. "Let's go." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ninetales padded over to Dusk. "Dusk?" she asked, "I have something to tell you." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 14:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) They left camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar lead the patrol into the territory. He caught the scent of the rogues and flicked his tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Gallade couldn't see or smell the rogues, but he stayed quiet. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Violet turned into a small mouse,and snuck into the rogue camp. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott growled. "Blood's going to be shed tonight!" he growled. Emolga flocked her tail. "Hush!" she snapped. She padded up towards the front with Pikastar. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Gallade walked closer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Violet turned back into a cat, and leapt at a rogue, yowling. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallade lunged at a rogue. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Lucario pounced onto a rogue, the spike on his chest grazing it as he fought. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/2/21/Randomness_is_Random.png[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Violet transformed into a tiger, and pounced on some rogues. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) With an Aura Sphere, the rogue barrelled into a tree, dazed, Icefern-San AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep.03:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Lucario continued the attacks, being careful to steer clear of Violet's path. Icefern-San AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallade slashed at the rogue's face. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Lucario lunged towards a rogue, scraping his claws against his flank. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The rogue fled. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (You do mean the group, right?) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (No, just one rogue. The one Gallade was fighting) Gallade lunged at another rogue an bit down hard on his neck. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ('k) Lucario held a rogue down and scored his claws in the ears. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Emolga hissed and used a very powerful Electro Ball on a rogue. ---- Pikastar used Thunder on a rogue before knocking it away with Iron Tail. ---- Oshawott had beaten so many rogues, he felt something stir inside him. He began to glow.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallade forced many other rogues to flee. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 15:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott felt his body transforming, his scalchop split in two.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Violet watched Oshawott in awe. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 15:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott's body faded, until sparkles shot into the air..... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallade watched, slightly confused. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott had officially evolved into Dewott. Dewott snarled and used a newly learned Hydro Pump of the leader of the rogues, sending t flying. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) More rogues fled.... Icewish ♥ 02:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar sent a tom flying. He looked around. They were gone. ---- Umbreon lapped at his pelt. ---- Dewott looked around, eyes narrowed. ---- Emolga padded over to Dewott. "Well-played." she meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sir, I really need to go back to camp," said Gallade to Pikestar. Icewish ♥ 02:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar flicked his tail. "Very well. Feel free to travel ahead of us. Stay wary of lingering rogues." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Gallade nodded and ran back to camp as quickly as he could. Icewish ♥ 02:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Pikastar flicked his ears in confusion but didn't object. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Gallade ran over to Gardevoir. "Are Cassie and May O.K?" he whispered. "Yes, they're find, nothing has changed since the patrol left fifteen minutes ago..." she replied. Icewish ♥ 03:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dewott flicked his ears. He had been the second to arrive at camp. What the.....? ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Gallade padded outside the medicine den/. Icewish ♥ 03:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dewott narrowed his eyes, the fur on the back of his neck rising. ''Wait.... this is all coming together! Two Ralts kits, Gardevoir and Gallade's sudden affection! I understand it now! ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Cassie ran over to Dewott. "Hi!" she said. Icewish ♥ 03:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The fire in Dewott's eyes vanished when Cassie came over. "Oh, hi." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "You look different," said Cassie, confused. Icewish ♥ 14:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dewott nodded. "My name is Dewott now. I evolved." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "I want to evolve! How do you evolve?" asked Cassie. Icewish ♥ 14:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dewott shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that if you train extra hard and you learn a whole lot of moves and you gain so many levels that you just turn all sparkly and then you're different. Some cats have to have a special stone or something or be really happy." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Cool!" exclaimed Cassie. "Why did you look so angry when you first walked into camp?" asked May, softly. Icewish ♥ 21:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dewott flicked his ears. "Nothing, I was just mad at the rogues." ----- Pikastar and the rest of the patrol charged into camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Dewott?" said Cassie. "How come no other cats outside PokeClan look like us?" Icewish ♥ 21:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Because..... we're special.... kinda... Something happened with Pikastar a long time ago." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, then why do my sister and I look so different from everyone here?" asked Cassie. Icewish ♥ 21:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dewott blinked. "I'm not sure." he mewed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Why?-" Cassie's voice was interupted by Glaceon's. "No, stop asking so many questions!" she told Cassie. "I'm sorry," she said to Dewott. Icewish ♥ 21:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Violet wandered into the forest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 04:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) May looked arround camp. Icewish ♥ 04:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Dewott shook his head and padded away, ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "What did you say to Dewott?" asked Glaceon, angrily.? Cassie shrugged.? Icewish ♥ 15:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon padded over to Glaceon. ----- "May everyone gather?" Pikastar called from the Highsomething. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (Highsomething xD) Haxorus and Lucario gathered, Zoroark already there. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Gallade and Gardevoir padded over to the high(something XD).? Icewish ♥ 15:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Dewott showed exceptional courage during the battle." Pikastar began. "Emolga, is Dewott ready to become a warrior." Emolga nodded. "There is no more I can teach him." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Minccino followed Violet into the forest. She was becoming increasingly worried about Violet's relationship with Hypnos... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 19:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon groaned in pain.Silverstar 22:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon ran over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 23:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "My stomach hurts," groaned, Vaporeon, gritting her teeth.Silverstar 23:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Let me go and get the medicine cat," saod Leafeon as he ran off. Icewish ♥ 23:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon dug her claws into the ground.Silverstar 23:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Gardevoir ran over with herbs in her jaw. Icewish ♥ 23:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon whimpered in pain.Silverstar 23:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The medicine cat gave Vaporeon the herbs. Icewish ♥ 00:24, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon stared on in worry. ---- Pikastar flicked his tail. ---- Dewott became a warrior because Moss is lazy. (x3). ---- Emolga blinked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "I think she is kitting," said Gardevoir, slightly worried. Icewish ♥ 16:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "I think i am too," grunted Vaporeon, wincing in pain as she began to kit.Silverstar 18:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Gardevoir gave Vaporeon herbs that would help with the pain. Icewish ♥ 18:32, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Soon, Vaporeon had three kits. She smiled.Silverstar 18:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon ran over to his mate. A silver she-kit let out a meow. Icewish ♥ 18:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon smiled. "Shock, Lily....You name the silver one, Leafeon," murmured Vaporeon. "Since she's lovely like you," she added.Silverstar 18:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "How about," said Leafeon. "Flora." Icewish ♥ 19:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon smiled. "If you want," she murmured.Silverstar 20:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon smiled, and curled her tail around their kits.Silverstar 20:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Shock mewed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, was it Flash? x3 Sorry! DX) Lily didn't move.Silverstar 18:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Flora tried to stand up, but failed. Icewish ♥ 18:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (It's cool xD) Flash squirmed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Ninetales curled up in her nest, thinking about the kits that, she too, would have soon... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 20:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The next day.... Flora opened her eyes. Icewish ♥ 02:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Violet returned to Camp, Minccino following her. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon paced back and forth arround camp. Icewish ♥ 02:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Ninetales began having a small stomachache. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Lumineon yowled. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif '''Crystal'[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'the new']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Member']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 04:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon collasped. Icewish ♥ 04:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Daddy?" whimpered Lily, sniffing her father.Silverstar 23:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon felt too weak to stand up. Icewish ♥ 00:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon rushed to her mate's side, fear flashing in her eyes. "G-Get the medicine cat!" she wailed.Silverstar 00:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Minccino rushed to the Medicine Den to get Gardevoir. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 20:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Flash stared at his father with his tiny black eyes. ---- Umbreon padded over and drew Flash back with his tail. ---- Pikastar lept from the Highwhatever (x3) and padded over. "What's going on?" ----- Dewott flicked his tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Gardevoir padded up to Leafeon. "He's exausted," she said. "He needs to rest." Icewish ♥ 23:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Violet turned into a sparrow and flew around Camp. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Minccino ran over to Grovyle. "Can we go hunting?" she asked. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" said Grovyle. Icewish ♥ 23:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Spark padded over to his sister's kits. "Hey kits!" he purred, licking their heads. He distracted the kits while Leafeon was hauled off.Silverstar 23:33, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Leafeon woke up several hours later. He looked sick. Icewish ♥ 23:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon sniffed her mate. "Please be all right..." she whimpered.---- Spark sighed sadly.Silverstar 23:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine, I'm fine..." said Leafeon. Icewish ♥ 23:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "I can scent your illness, Leafeon. W-We have to get the medicine cat!" whimpered Vaporeon, eyes wide with fear.Silverstar 23:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "No, I just don't understand..." he said. Icewish ♥ 23:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) "Yes?" asked Vaporeon.----Sparks nudged Lily away from the medicine cat den, who was trying to see what was going on.Silverstar 23:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) "How is this even possible?" he shouted, seeming quite angry. Icewish ♥ 23:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, kinda of scared.Silverstar 23:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) "The kits! It's not possible, not with me as their father!" he hissed. Icewish ♥ 23:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) "It is! i've always spent nights with you! What other cat could i possibly like more than you?!" sighed Vaporeon.---"What's going on?!" whimpered Lily.Silverstar 23:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Gardevoir crept out of the medicine den. --- Leafeon growled and started to leave camp. Icewish ♥ 23:38, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Lily raced out of her Uncle's paws. "D-Daddy!" she wailed, bounding after him. Vaporeon curled in a ball, crying.Silverstar 23:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) "Leave me alone," hissed Leafeon to Lily. -- Flo followed her sister. Icewish ♥ 23:54, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Lily, being stubborn, didn't listen. She quietly followed.---- Vaporeon looked for her kits, freaking out.Silverstar 00:07, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Flo had no idea what was going on, but continued to follow her sister. --- "We have to find them, or at least the kits," said Gallade to Gardevoir. She nodded. "I'll go tell the deputy," she said as she ran off. Icewish ♥ 00:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Lily was far from camp, still searching for her father. She then squeaked in pain as a trap got her foot.Silverstar 00:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Flo saw her sister stuck in the trap. She tried to pull it apart but could not. Icewish ♥ 00:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Charizard ordered the patrols, eyes sharp with. "Alright, now i need three cats to search for Leafeon, since our search parties for the kits have been sent!" he yowled.Silverstar 23:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) "I could go sir," said Gallacde to Charizard, "Though, I think Vaporeon should attend the patrol as well." Icewish ♥ 00:28, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon was already tugging Charizard's tail. Charizard turned to Gallade, sighing. "You think she doesn't want to?" he muttered. "Charizard, your joining us, lets go," growled Vaporeon.Silverstar 00:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well, sir, I can't read minds," he replied as he started to walk towards the camp exit. Icewish ♥ 00:35, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Charizard flicked his flame tail. "LEAFEON?!" called out Vaporeon.Silverstar 00:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Cassie and May ran out to follow the patrols, but got lost and no one noticed where they had gone. ---- Flo padded up to Charizard and pointed to where her father was with her tail. Icewish ♥ 00:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Flash ran up to Lily. "I"LL SAVE YOU!" he declared. Being independent as he was, he was more concerned about his littermates than his parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Flo looked confused. Icewish ♥ 22:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Lily was totally stuck.---- Charizard padded over to Leafeon, eyes narrowed. Vaporeon followed.Silverstar 01:51, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "Look, just leave me alone," hissed Leafeon. Icewish ♥ 01:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon put her ears back.---- Lily let out a wail of pain.---- Charizard narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked.Silverstar 01:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Leafeon heard Lily scream and ran towards the sound, worried. Icewish ♥ 01:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon raced to her daughter. "Lily!" she cried.Silverstar 02:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Leafeon tried to pull apart the trap. 02:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Lily whimpered, her mother licking her head comfertingly.Silverstar 02:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Flash shook his brown fur. "I'll kill that evil fiend!" he growled, lashing at the trap. ---- Pikastar padded over and pulled Flash back. "It seems we have found Leafeon, and the kits." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Lily gazed up at her fahter, whimpering. "Why did you run away, daddy....Why?" she cried.Silverstar 00:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Leafeon didn't respond. --- Gallade helped Leafeon to pull apart the trap. Icewish ♥ 00:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Lily put her ears back sadly. "Doesn't he like me?" she whimpered to her mtoher.---- Vaporeon lowered her tail, and didn't reply. She just picked up her daughter.Silverstar 00:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I-..." Leafeon tried to speak, but could not. Icewish ♥ 00:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Flash pounced on Leafeon's tail and looked up at him, showing tiny teeth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Leafeon moved his tail away from Flash. Icewish ♥ 17:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Flash ran around the clearing, hyper. He crashed into a tree. (lol) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" asked Leafeon. Icewish ♥ 17:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon sighed heavily.Silverstar 17:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm okay!" Flash squealed, getting up easily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Just, don't kill yourself, please," said Leafeon. Icewish ♥ 17:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Lily gigled, and poked her brother. "Don't get your head stuck in a tree!" she purred.Silverstar 17:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Leafeon purred then started to head back to camp. --- Glaceon ran out of teh nursury. "Cassie and May are missing!" she shouted, crying. Icewish ♥ 02:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon pricked her ears, and nosed her mate. "Lets find them, Sparks, watch the kits!" she mewed.Silverstar 15:43, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Gardevoir started to panic and she ran off to go and find Gallade. Icewish ♥ 15:48, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Vaporeon padded to the camp entrance. "Come on, LEafeon. They helped find out kits," she mewed.Silverstar 15:52, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Umbreon charged out of camp to look for the kits. ----- Flash rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ninetales groaned. She started kitting. ~ Minccino padded into the nursery and saw Ninetales kitting, and rushed outside for Gardevoir. "Gardevoir! Gardevoir! Ninetales is kitting!" she shouted, running into the Medicine den. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 09:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Gardevoir was too busy panicing. Icewish ♥ 13:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thinking quickly, Minccino grabbed a mouthful of herbs and brought them to the nursery. Knowing Ninetales used to be a Medicine Cat apprentice, she asked her what herb to use. She gave Ninetales the herbs, then quickly ran outside, and got Dusk. She then ran back to Ninetales, and tried to help with the kitting. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 07:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sparks ruffled his spiky pelt, sighing. He grabbed Lily by the scruff, and put her in a nest.Silverstar 15:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Gardevoir fainted.... Icewish ♥ 23:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Flash stared at the medicine cat, and tilted his head. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Ninetales groaned. -- Violet snuck into the forest, and thought no one had seen her. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 08:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Ninetales gave birth to four kits. She didn't know what to name them. (What were the names? I can't find the blog.) ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 10:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clan